The World Beyond the Gate
by Mangagurl101
Summary: This is a story about what happens 4 years after the last episode when Ed gets stuck in the gate.Slight spoilers in later chapters.EdXWin,AlXOC
1. HumanTransportation!

The World Beyond the Gate chapter:1Human...Transportation?;)Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF IT'S CHARECTORS!A/N:If any of the charectors are OOC I apologize.

It was a dreary late night in a small house in Ressembull and only one boy with goldish blond hair was awke,Alphonse Elric.After 4 years of training with his teacher Izumi Curtis,Al was ready !He was going to bring his brother back from the gate.After drawing the very complecated transmutation circle Al clapped his hands together and said to himself "Ni-san,don't worry we'll be together soon..."At that moment he placed his hands on the transmutation circle and an extremly large flash of different colored lights and lightning flashed every which way then the whole room seemed to disapear.There was nothing but a giant door known as the gate and Al.It slowly opeaned as many black tenticle like arms emerged from the gate and grabbed Al.While he was being pulled into the gate he closed his eyes and prayed it would take him to his brother.Just as he opeaned his eyes he was in a strange town that somewhat reasembulled London."I know it's late for this but...To-To,I don't think were in Resembull any more..."

TBC

A/N:I apologize if the chapter was so short.Maybe it should be a prolouge...Any way if U want me 2 continue please review or cheack out my profile,e-mail me,and give me some ideas!I also do story requests too.


	2. Searching for you,finding someone elese

Chapter 2:Searching for you,finding someone elese

A/N:This chapter is dedicated to animechick 50 for inspiring me to continue my story!Also in this chapter all the people who died in the series are in the gate because when they died there souls went to the gate,so heres chapter 2!Discliamer;I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

_Previously on "The world beyond the gate":Al tried a human transmutation to bring his brother back from the gate and ended up in the gate himself!What adventures await our youngest Elric brother?Stay tooned to find out!(I always wanted to say that!)_

Al looked around curously obviously lost.So he decided to keep walking straight until he came to a fork in the road."Um...Well, I supose I'll chose by useing the secret Elric brother desion makeing method!"After saying that Al pointed a finger at one of the paths and then started moveing it in front of the left path,then to right.The secret Elric brother desicion makeing method is really nothing more than eny-meny-miney-mo...Any how!Al decided to go to the right even though he stopped on the left but he just had a bad feeling about the left.So he contined onward.As soon as he traveled to the right for awhile he finally reached a place with people,real civalized people.Al thought the creatures in the gate would be more..."strange..."When Al joined the crowd he saw someone he never thought he'd see Maes Hughes.He went wide eyed and ran over to Hughes trampaling the people in front of him."Hughes!Hey!It's me Al!"he screamed as loud as could from over the crowd.Hughes turned around shocked to see a strange boy that seemed formllier."Alphonse?Alphonse Elric?Is that really you?"Al finally got to Hughes and stopped to chacht his breath."Yah...it's me!"he replied panting and smileing werily."How in the world did you get here!"exclaimed Maes."Well-"he was cut off by Maes."Why don't you explain all about it at my house hmm?"Maes said gently.Al smiled and nodded.So the two went to Maes's house for milk and cookies.

_5 min.later_

After finishing off the cookies and drinking the last of his milk Al sighed and explained waht happened over the last 4 years and how he tried to bring his brother back."I see.."Hughes said rubbing his chin thoughtfully."Well that explined how you got here..but theres one thing I must know..."Al gulped at how serious Hughes looked at him."W-What do you want to know..."Hughes stopped his intense glare eased back in his chair slightly "Well,I'v been dying to know how my daughter Elisia and my wife Gracia have been without me."Al seemed relived,he sighed."Don't worry there getting along fine but they really miss you .""Hmm,I miss them to..."he paused for a momment."Al,would you pleases do me a favor?"Al tensed up again.He wasn't used to Hughes being so serious."S-Sure!Of course I'll do you a favor!What is it?""Could you tell My wife and daughter that I miss them and that I love them."Al looked smpathetic toward him and then he just thought of something."I won't have to!"he chirped cheerfully.Hughes raised an eyebrow."Well,once I find nii-san then we can all go back to the other side together!"Al was smileing from ear to ear not realizing his plan won't work."Listen Al,as much as want to go back to the other world I can't.Since it's been 4 years my body from the real world is probley already decaded,it wouldn't do any good for me to go back..."Hughes looked down suddenly only interested in his empty cofee mug.All the color seemed to drain from Al's face when he heard Hughes remark."Well,we'll find a way!I promise!"

TBC

A/N:YAY! My 2nd chapter is up!YAY!Sorry if any of the charectors are OOC.I try to keep them as close to thier origional personalities as possible.Also PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. remember me?

chapter 3: remember me?

A/N:I am **so** sorry that it took me forever to update!I had a seroiusly bad case of writers bloc!Plus I had summer school and a play to practice for!If you want you can e-mail me and critisize me for taking forever to update.Seriously!I don't mind really!I espesially apologize to animechick50 the only person who reviewed my story.Well enough whining on with the fic!Disclaimer:I don't own nothing!

_previously on "The World Beyond the Gate":While searching for Edward, our hero Alphonse ran into somone he never thought he'd see again...Maes Hughes! After having a chat with him Al vowed to not only bring Ed back but Hughes as well!What adventures await our young Elric brother in this chapter?And who will he meet next?Will who he meets give him a clue as to where Edward is?So many unanserwed questions and only 2 will be anserwed!_

"You know Al,it's getting pretty late.You sure you wanna leave now?"asked Hughes looking out the window.It was already sundown.Al smiled"I'm sure!Well,bye!"Al was about to leave when Maes stopped him."Alphonse if you ever need a place to stay you can come back here if you want."Al grinned."Thanks!I'll remember that!"He then waved and walked away.While Alphonse was walking down a dirt path, he noticed a playground with one little girl with long brown hir tied in two braids and a blue dress.The little girl looked oddly familiar.He decided to go there to tell her that she shouldn't be out so late.When he got closer he notecied that the little girl was none other than Nina Tucker!Al ran up to her and hugged her tightly.NIna looked at him like he was crazy.Al got down on his knees and patted her head gently while smileing.he then spoke"Nina,do you remember me?Alphonse?Alphonse Elric?Ed Elric's little brother?"Nina thought for a moment then smiled brightly."Of course I remember you big brother!" ( In case you didn't know in the anime Nina calls Al 'Big brother')Al was almost moved to tears to see that Nina remembered him.Al then stood and asked"Nina,why are you out so late and where's Alexander?""Well,he ran off somewhere a while ago and I was looking for him,then go back to the orphanage."Al looked puzzled."Orphanage?"Nina smiled"Yep!Me and Alexander live at an orphanage with some other kids and sis!"Al looked at her con fused"Sis?"Nina nodded again."Sis is who takes care of us!She's really nice!and she's an alchemist just like you and little big brother!"(little big brother Edward.)Al looked slightly surprised to here that there are alchemists in this world to."Well,I'll help you find Alexander then I'll take you to the orphanage."With that being said the two headed into town hand and hand.

_half an hour later_

Eventually they found Alexander in an alley barking at a cat.When Nina ran to Alexander the cat fled and Alexander started wagging his tail happily.Nina put her small arms around the pooch's neck causeing Alexander to lick her face."I'm so glad we found you Alexander!Look who elese is here!Big Brother!"Alexander ran to Al,sniffed him jumped up and knocked Al down and started licking his face."Ha-ha!Stop Alexander!that-haha!-tickles!"Alexander got off and Al stood up."Let's go back now Nina.""O.k."Nina replied.Then Al,Nina,and Alexander walked back to the orphanage together.

TBC

A/N:Chapter 3 is up!(Yahoo!)If you review my story you will gain a fan.How!I will add U 2 my fav.authors list,review one of your stories and send you a thank you e-mail!I know that U people could care less if I do send U a thank U e-mail but,it's the least I can do.Plus if your interested in horror stories read the Yu-Gi-Oh! story by my big sis Yugiohfan222 called "High School Hell!"it's very gruesome.Also I wanted to say thank U to animechick50 who was the only one nice enough to review.So thank U!3


End file.
